


you snooze, you lose

by milkpuzzle



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkpuzzle/pseuds/milkpuzzle
Summary: Mikan is a heavily deep sleeper and Nagito does everything he can to wake her up........ 😳
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	you snooze, you lose

_beep beep beep beep_

_beep beep beep beep_

Nagito rolled over to his right, reached his arm over the night stand, and pressed down the alarm button. It read 7:00 AM, the time Mikan was supposed to get ready for work at the hospital. He sleeps next to the clock because Mikan is too deep of a sleeper to respond to alarms, so she relies on him to wake her up. These past few weeks, she had been working longer and longer shifts, coming home more exhausted than ever—making it increasingly more difficult to wake her up in the mornings.

"Hey, sleepyhead..." Nagito rolled back and slung his arm over his girlfriend's waist, giving it a gentle squeeze. Mikan only responded with a hiccup in her snoring, to which Nagito gave a quiet, "Aww." The sunlight peaked out of the blinds, hitting her at the perfect angle to give her face an angelic glow before him. _Ah, how can she be so adorable?_ He almost didn't want to wake her up; she looked so peaceful and relaxed.

He leaned his face over hers and lowered down to give her warm kisses on the cheek. "Wake up, wake up, wake up...!" he whispered between kisses traveling to her ear. She didn't budge.

A tempting idea crept in his mind—what he wouldn’t give to lie under the covers cuddling her from behind, combing her flowing locks through his fingers as he gazed upon her adorable sleeping face. Nothing could give him more bliss than burying his face in her hair, hugging her tight against him as he showered her neck with airy kisses. Not to mention letting her have the proper rest she deserved after such strenuous workload. Maybe he can save that plan for another time when she has an off day from work...

Back to the matter at hand, Nagito then tried shaking her shoulders to wake her up. "Hey...Mikan...? It's time for work," he whispered. Her eyes stayed shut and she continued to snore softly. He shook a bit harder. No response. _Jeez, she really sleeps like a rock, huh?_ He shook her a few more times before inevitably letting out a sigh of defeat.

Nagito rose on his elbows into a sitting position, reaching for her side of the blanket. He carefully pulled the covers up from around her so that maybe the shock of winter air would wake her up. He rolled the blanket away as he gazed down, patiently waiting for her to notice something was missing. Instead of reaching for the blanket or calling out to Nagito as he expected, she just curled her legs underneath her into a ball. The sight of her made him smile lovingly. _To think she couldn't be even more cute..._

However, Nagito was running out of ideas to wake her up peacefully. He reluctantly pulled himself out from the sheets and stumbled across the room to the light switch. He flickered it on and off, hoping the lights flashing through her eyelids would do the trick.

"Mikaaaaan..." he called. "Miiiiiiikaaaaaan...! Wakey, wakey!" He heard her mutter something about “the sun” in her sleep, but still failed to fully wake up. She continued snoring, oblivious to everything.

Sighing, Nagito shut off the lights, put his slippers on, and left the bedroom to walk across the hall. This was one of his last resorts. He arrived at the kitchen where he grabbed a mug from the cupboards, filling it halfway with cold water under the faucet. _Sorry I have to do this, Mikan. I had no other choice..._

He walked back to the bedroom and stood over Mikan laying fast asleep on the bed. He cringed and turned his face away so he didn’t witness her inevitable anguish, then tipped the cup to pour water right onto her face.

_*splash*_

Nagito opened his eyes and turned to face the bed in relief and disappointment. Her eyes didn't even so much as flicker open. Still fast asleep as if nothing happened. He would have assumed she died if it were not for her steady breaths. Just as Nagito was about to desperately fetch his water gun, he heard her mumble something in her dream.

"Hehe...Nagito...that tickles..." She brushed away wet stands of hair on the side of her face, definitely still dreaming.

_Tickles...?_

_Of course, I should have tried that before soaking the bed, huh...?_

Quickly, Nagito grabbed a towel from the drawers across the room. He returned to Mikan’s side to pat her hair and the bedsheets dry, fully aware that the towel still would not wake her up. At the very least, he could make sure she doesn't get sick before work.

He tossed the towel in a nearby hamper, then sat back down on his side of the bed. He inched his fingers over Mikan's waist…and the tickling commenced. "Hey...Mikaaaan...it's time to wake up...!"

At first, Mikan continued to snore quietly, oblivious to the new sensations. He was persistent, and sure enough Nagito heard her snores turn into giggles as she tried swatting at his hands in her dream. "Hahah...so many butterflies...haha... they tickle...!" Nonetheless, he didn't stop.

Her giggling quickly turned into a full-on laughing fit as she rolled over and grabbed his hands on her waist. He always loves hearing her laughing, especially when he’s the one making her. An adorable, half-asleep smile brightened her face as she turned towards him. _Always so beautiful..._

"Ahahaha...stop it, stop it!" _She has to be awake by now_ , _right?_ However, Nagito was having too much fun and still didn't let up. _Well, just a little more for good measure..._

He shifted his position to hover directly above her with his knees on either side of her body. He delicately moved his nimble fingers around her waist, then up and down her arms and back. Judging by her giggling, he quickly learned that she was most ticklish around her waist and stomach. He chuckled along as he scrambled his fingertips beneath her shirt, up and down her waist and hips.

By now, her laughing became hysterical as she furiously fought against his incessant tickling. She was definitely awake, eyes bright, now gleefully smiling up as she squirmed playfully beneath him. This is the most joyful he had seen her in a long time, and of course, he didn’t want to stop it.

"Aah...! Hehehehehe...! N-nagito! Stop, it tickles...!" Mikan could barely catch her breath between giggles. "Please, please...! Ahahahahaha...! I can't take it...! Please!" Her angelic laugh was music to his ears. But recalling the matter at hand, he stopped tickling and instead moved his hands from her waist to brush her hair from her face as her giggling fit subsided.

"Hey, sleeping beauty..." Nagito whispered in a deep tone. He grinned slyly, leaning down closer to her face and pressing his forehead to hers. They'd been together long enough to be "used to this," but she couldn’t help but let a blush creep on her cheeks at the suddenly close proximity. "I, uh, think someone needs to wake up for work...?" he teased with a gentle kiss to her nose. Her blush and smile only deepened.

"Yeah...but you just had to tickle me to death, huh?" Mikan chuckled, reaching up to cup his cheek. "Why are you being so extra this morning?"

"Ah, you see... _someone_ just couldn't wake up," he joked. "and trust me, I tried everything else. You should be proclaimed the Ultimate Deep-Sleeper, seriously. How lucky is it for me to have a wonderful girlfriend with not one, but two ultimate abilities!"

"Ehh...knock it off...!" Mikan giggled, shoving his shoulders up with both hands. She propped herself to a sitting position as Nagito leaned up to do the same. Facing him, he noticed her hair and shirt were tousled from the tickling session, but she still had the most gorgeous morning glow, he thought. _What'd I do to deserve such an angel...? Haha... just my luck, huh?_

She smiled innocently at him and reached forward to wrap her arms around his waist. He pulled her into a warm embrace and felt soft lips press against his cheek as she pressed herself flush against his chest.

“Ah, what would I do without you, my love?" she sighed into the crook of his neck.

Nagito gets butterflies when she calls him that and she knows it; now, it's his turn to blush. He was thankful that her face was turned away so she couldn't see his embarrassingly pink face, but she felt the blush on his neck anyways.

"What time is it?" Mikan breathed against his ear.

He glanced at the digital clock on the night stand. "Ah...it's 7:20 now..."

"Okay...would you stay with me a while longer? I have plenty of time..."

"Of course. Anything for you, Mikan."

She leaned into him, prompting him to lie on his back, and so he did. He could stay like this forever, enveloped by her warmth on top of him, rubbing circles in her back, and feeling the steady air of her breath on his neck.

Suddenly, she propped herself up to hover her face over his. She made no effort to hide her mischievous smirk as she moved her hands from his back, tip-toeing her fingers closer to his abdomen. Realizing her intentions, he couldn’t help but watch on in horror as those fingers brushed up the hem of his shirt.

"...plenty of time to exact revenge, right, my love?" she sighed menacingly. _Haha...just my luck, indeed..._

**Author's Note:**

> what's up gamers i made an account just so i could post this 🤧 hope u enjoyed my totally not predictable nor cliche fic 
> 
> anyways we 👏 need 👏 more 👏 komamiki 👏 on 👏 this 👏 site 👏👏👏👏👏 be the change you want to see in the world


End file.
